Dead love
by enna24
Summary: Alex et Nick vont enquêter chez une vieille dame qui voit le fantôme de son frère


L'histoire se passe quelques semaines après l'épisode 2 de la saison 3 (Alex est presque devenue vampire et a failli tuer Nick).

Après avoir été sauvée, Alex a décidé de prendre un peu de temps en dehors du Manoir pour réfléchir… Elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner le fait d'avoir voulu tuer son meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui, est le jour de son retour à la Fondation.

 _ **Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant.**_

 _ **1**_ _ **e**_ _ **fanfic sur Poltergeist the Legacy, je me lance. Je trouve que c'est dommage qu'il n'y en n'ai pas plus, surtout que je suis une fan du couple Nick/Alex. J'attends vos avis !**_

 **Nick** : Il est quelle heure ?

 **Derek** (en souriant) : à peine 3minutes de plus que la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé !

 **Nick** : désolé…

 **Rachel** : Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes tous impatients de la revoir. Ces 10 jours sans elle m'ont paru une éternité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un bruit de voiture et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit !

 **Derek** : Alex ! Bienvenu !

Tous se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'embrasser.

 **Alex** : Bonjour les amis… Par contre, je commence à avoir un peu de mal à respirer lol.

 **Nick** : Oh excuse-nous ! C'est tellement bon de te revoir

 **Rachel** : Oui, c'est vrai, tu nous as manqué ! Tu aurais pu nous donner des nouvelles.

 **Alex** : Vous m'avez manqué aussi ! Je suis désolée, je devais faire le point, mais je suis de retour et je ne suis pas prête de partir de sitôt.

 **Derek** : Alors parle-nous de ton voyage ! Comment va cette très Rose ? Elle devait être ravie de t'avoir à ses côtés pendant ces quelques jours.

 **Alex** : Oui en effet ! Ma grand-mère a été vraiment formidable, je me demande ce que j'aurais fait si elle n'avait pas été là ! Elle vous passe à tous le bonjour d'ailleurs, et m'a chargé de vous dire que vous serez toujours les bienvenus chez elle, si jamais vous décidez d'aller à Bâton Rouge !

Les amis discutèrent un moment dans la cuisine, quand Alex se mit à bailler.

 **Rachel** : Ah… Je pense que quelqu'un devrait aller se coucher !

 **Alex** : Oui le trajet m'a épuisé et il est vraiment tard ! Je vais prendre mes valises dans la voiture et monter me coucher…

 **Nick** : Donne-moi ta clé, je vais t'apporter tes bagages !

 **Alex (elle lui donna sa clé)** : Merci, tu es adorable. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

Alex quitta la salle sous le regard de Nick. Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage. Celui-ci ne s'était pas aperçu que lui aussi était observé par ses deux amis, avant d'entendre ricaner.

 **Nick** : Quoi ?

 **Derek** : Oh rien… C'est juste que je vois que tu as retrouvé le sourire

 **Nick** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Bon je vais apporter ses bagages à Alex…

 **Derek** : Oh oui, ne fais surtout pas attendre la demoiselle

 **Rachel (donnant un coup de coude à Derek)** : Laisse-le tranquille ! Bon je vais me coucher moi aussi… Bonne nuit messieurs.

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Alex_

Elle ouvrit la porte, posa son manteau sur le lit, et commença à se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre :

 _Flashback **_

 _Nick est face à la fenêtre et Alex arrive derrière lui, lui retire l'oreillette et le fait sursauter._

 _ **Nick**_ _: Alex, tu es réveillé ?_

 _ **Alex**_ _: Doucement tu vas blesser quelqu'un avec ton fusil !_

 _ **Nick**_ _: Comment te sens-tu ?_

 _ **Alex**_ _: ça va… J'ai un peu froid_

 _ **Nick**_ _: oui._

 _ **Alex (commençant à l'hypnotiser)**_ _: la nuit est tellement fraiche… tu ne veux pas me réchauffer ? J'ai besoin de ta chaleur, prends-moi dans tes bras Nick ! Tu n'as pas envie de me serrer dans tes bras ?_

 _ **Nick**_ _: Si_

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux amis étaient sur le lit, Nick à moitié conscient de ce qui lui arrivait, et Alex en train de le lui mordre le cou et de boire son sang._

 _Fin du flashback**_

 **Nick** : Alex ? Alex ?

 **Alex** : Oh pardon, j'étais ailleurs…

 **Nick** : Oui je vois ça, ça fait un petit moment que je t'appelle… Tu vas bien ?

 **Alex** : Oui oui, c'est juste que… le fait de revenir dans cette chambre… dans ma chambre, m'a rappelé ce que je t'avais fait, et….. ( **Sa voix commence à trembler** ) je suis sincèrement désolée Nick, j'aurais pu te tuer ce soir-là, et…

 **Nick (en la prenant dans ses bras)** : ce n'était pas ta faute, tu n'étais pas toi-même ! Et regarde, je suis toujours là. Il faut que tu arrives à te pardonner, parce que moi je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques secondes, voire quelques minutes.

 **Nick** : Tu m'as tellement manqué… La maison n'est plus la même sans toi !

 **Alex** : C'est gentil, tu m'as manqué aussi ! Au fait, j'ai complètement oublié… j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Elle se précipita vers son sac, en sorti un petit étui et lui tendit. Il ouvrit la boite.

 **Alex** : Ce n'est pas grand-chose, selon ma grand-mère, ce bracelet est censé protéger celui qui le porte.

 **Nick** : Alors je vais le mettre tout de suite ! je te remercie, je l'adore !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la chambre.

 _Le lendemain salle de réunion_

 **Derek** : Rachel et moi devons nous rendre à New York ! On a fait appel à la Fondation, car il semblerait qu'un groupe de personnes affirme être en contact le diable et sème la terreur dans la ville….

 **Nick** : Le diable, lui-même ? Y'a-t-il une seule chance que ce soit réelle ?

 **Rachel** : Ce que Derek ne vous a pas dit, c'est que des témoins ont affirmé avoir vu se produire des phénomènes étranges...

 **Alex** : Etranges comme quoi ?

 **Derek** : Comme l'apparition d'un monstre effrayant les soirs de pleine lune, on aurait retrouvé plusieurs animaux morts et la cause des décès reste inexpliquée…

 **Rachel** : J'ai vu les photos ça donne froid dans le dos !

 **Derek** : Nick, Alex et toi allez devoir vous occuper de ce dossier !

 **Alex** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **Derek** : Ma vieille amie, Joan Sanders affirme que sa maison est hantée ! Elle est la fille de Charles Sanders des industries Sanders. Autant vous dire que la Fondation veut que cette histoire soit réglée au plus vite. Bon on doit y aller, tenez-moi au courant de ce que vous trouverez.

 _Plus tard, sur la route :_

 **Nick** : D'après le GPS, on ne devrait pas être trop loin !

 **Alex** : Je me demande sur quoi nous allons tomber cette fois ! Oh regarde c'est là !

 **Nick** : Quand Derek nous a parlé d'une maison, il aurait dû dire un château ! Cette baraque est immense !

La voiture s'approcha du portail.

 **Voix (interphone)** : Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?

 **Nick** : Nick Boyle et Alexandra Moreau ! Nous sommes de la fondation Luna… Mme Sanders est au courant de notre visite.

 **Voix (interphone)** : Oui, bien sûr, je vous ouvre le portail tout de suite !

 **Nick** : Je vous remercie

 **Alex** : Regardez-moi tout ce personnel de sécurité ! Une vraie forteresse !

Les deux amis garèrent la voiture à l'entrée de la demeure. Ils furent accueillis par le maitre d'hôtel qui les conduisit vers le salon où Mme Sanders les attendait.

 **Georges** : Madame, ces personnes dont de la fondation Luna…

Alex s'approcha et se présenta ainsi que son collègue.

 **Mme Sanders** : Bonjour ! Vous pouvez disposer Georges ! Assez-vous je vous en prie !

 **Alex** : Merci Mme Sanders ! Expliquez-nous pourquoi vous avez fait appel à la Fondation…

 **Mme Sanders** : Appelez-moi Joan je vous en prie. La semaine dernière, j'ai entendu un bruit provenant du salon. Je me suis levée et j'ai aperçu mon frère !

 **Alex** : Votre frère ?

 **Voix** : Sauf que mon oncle est mort il y a plus de 50 ans !

 **Mme Sanders** : Nick, Alex, je vous présente ma fille, Kylie !

 **Kylie** (ignorant complètement Alex) : Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Nick ! Je suis désolée que ma mère vous fasse perdre votre temps ! Je pense que ma mère perd un petit peu la tête !

 **Mme Sanders** : Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

 **Alex** : Calmez-vous Joan ! Nous sommes là pour vous aider ! Dites-moi, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

 **Mme Sanders** : Je l'ai entendu prononcer le prénom de…. Isabella, je crois et il a disparu !

 **Nick** : Comment est mort votre frère ?

 **Kylie** : Il s'est suicidé, ma mère l'a trouvé pendu dans le salon…

 **Mme Sanders** : j'ai mis des années à m'en remettre.

 **Alex** : Je suis désolée Joan, mais il va me falloir plus de détails !

 **Mme Sanders** : Il avait 15 ans et j'en avais à peine 12. Il était tombé amoureux d'une de nos domestiques. Quand mes parents l'on découvert, ils étaient fous de rage. Vous savez à l'époque, un homme de bonne famille ne pouvait pas fréquenter une simple femme de chambre ! Mais pourtant il l'aimait, mais un jour cette garce l'a quitté et il ne l'a pas supporté et il a mis fin à ses jours. Le 23 aout 1953, j'ai retrouvé le corps de mon regretté frère suspendu à une corde.

 **Nick** : Le 23 aout ? C'est dans deux jours… J'imagine à quel point cela peut être traumatisant pour une petite fille. Vous souvenez-vous de son nom par hasard ?

 **Mme Sanders** : elle s'appelait Isabella….

 **Alex** : Isabella, comme le nom que vous avez entendu l'autre soir ?

 **Mme Sanders** : Oui c'est cela !

 **Nick** : Parlez-nous d'Isabella. Qu'est-elle devenue ?

 **Mme Sanders** : Je ne sais pas, je ne connais même pas son nom de famille. Je sais simplement que mes parents étaient furieux après la mort de mon frère et à renvoyer la famille. Ils ont déménagé peu de temps après.

 **Alex** : A part les domestiques, il y a-t-il d'autres personnes qui vivent ici ?

 **Mme Sanders** : Ma fille et son époux. Mon fils se trouve à l'étranger depuis quelques mois. Il fait de l'humanitaire en Afrique. C'est un bon garçon vous savez ?

 **Nick** : Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et personne d'autre n'a rien vu ou entendu ?

 **Mme Sanders** : Vous savez la maison est très grande….non personne d'autre !

 **Kylie** : mon mari et moi pensons que ma mère a simplement fait un cauchemar. Vous savez, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de sa mort, et elle se remémore tout ça.

 **Mme Sanders** : Encore une fois, Kylie, je te répète que je ne suis pas folle.

 **Kylie** : Personne ne dit ça ! Maman, je te rappelle que tu as rendez-vous dans une demi-heure chez le docteur French.

 **Mme Sanders** : oh oui c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. Ma fille et son requin de mari, souhaitent me faire passer des examens pour prouver à tout le monde que je suis folle.

 **Kylie** : maman arrête ! Ça devient ridicule. Nous nous inquiétons seulement pour toi.

 **Alex** : Alors nous allons vous laisser ! Nous allons commencer nos recherches et nous vous tiendrons informé… Passez une agréable journée Mme Sanders… Pardon Joan

 **Mme Sanders** : Bonne journée à vous aussi et je vous remercie pour votre aide. Mes amitiés à Derek.

 **Nick** : nous n'y manquerons pas !


End file.
